The Boy With A Snake Tattoo
by NephilimVictor
Summary: To the passing eye Beatrice Prior is your typical Abnegation girl. But behind closed doors, everyone has secrets.. She could never trust anybody, at least not until a Dauntless boy with a snake tattoo comes along. (Rated T for a reason. (Mentions of Abuse/Rape) (Possible Tris/Uriah)
1. Chapter 1- Andrew

**AN: Hey there! My name is Laura and this is my first story. I have wanted to write fanfiction for ages since I'm an avid fanfiction reader. Thanks for reading and please review! It really helps! xo**

I lay in my fetal position on my bedroom floor waiting for the burning sensation of the leather belt hitting my back to cease. Warm blood drips down my back out of the re-opened cuts from last nights beating. Andrew continues to lash at my back. I think it's almost thirty lashes at this point and I'm just about to black out when he grabs by arm and locks me in the tiny closet in my bedroom. He also leaves a bottle of water. Then everything turns to darkness.

 _Yes, I said Andrew. My father is Andrew Prior, the leader of Abnegation and the leader of government. My brother Caleb Prior chose Erudite last year at his choosing ceremony. I don't blame him for leaving me. Andrew made our lives a living hell. My mother Natalie died while giving birth to my younger sister Emily when I was 9 years old.. Emily is now only 7 years old and she has been beaten ever since she could walk. Andrew blames her for mom dying._

 _My name is Beatrice Prior. I am sixteen years old and I was born in Abnegation. My Aptitude Test takes place tomorrow followed by the Choosing Ceremony the day after._

 _The Aptitude Test tells us which faction each person belongs in. Each faction has a manifesto which outlines its values. There are five factions._

 _Amity values peace and kindness. There members are always happy. Too happy for my liking. Amity was established for those who resent violence._

 _Candor values honesty. The believe that politeness is deception in pretty packaging. They wear black and white because they believe that is how life is. They always tell the truth and speak their minds no matter who it hurts._

 _Erudite values intelligence. It was established by those who resent ignorance. Erudite believe that knowledge is power. Erudite and Abnegation hate each other. Jeanine, the Erudite leader believes that the Abnegation should not have full control of government. Andrew considers Caleb to be a traitor for transferring to Erudite._

 _Dauntless values bravery. They resent cowardice. Their manifesto states 'we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, the courage that drives one person to stand for another'. I think that's a beautiful thought. I also have a theory that bravery and selflessness and bravery aren't that different. I have always admired the Dauntless._

 _Finally there's Abnegation. They value selflessness. They live a very simple life and spend their lives volunteering to help the factionless, those who don't belong in their chosen faction._

The next time I wake is to the sight of Andrew's dark, evil eyes staring down at me. I am dragged out of the closet and thrown on my bedroom floor.

Today is my Aptitude Test. I must go to school today.

''Beatrice, today you go to school. You don't associate with anyone else. Stay out of trouble. Return home immediately after school ends. I will know if you do anything else and you will be punished'. With that said he leaves.

After my mothers death Andrew took me out of school and told Factions High that I was being home-schooled by him. I haven't been out in public for weeks.

I carefully get up and take a cold shower, careful not to re-open any of the wounds from last night. I put on my unflattering grey slacks along with a grey baggy sweater and jacket. My hair is returned to its boring Abnegation chignon bun secured with hair pins. I quickly say goodbye to Emily before leaving. Andrew obviously keeps the same story of home-schooling Emily. I just pray that he isn't too hard on her today..

As I leave the house I grab an apple to eat on the walk to school. I reach the school within half an hour just in time to get my schedule before the bell rings.


	2. Chapter 2- Uriah

On my way to factions history on the crowded hallways a muscular Candor boy walks past me only to shoulder me into a locker and smash me into the ground. ''Watch it Stiff'' he jeers.

At this moment my back starts throbbing and I am struggling to hold in my tears. To my surprise a Dauntless born with bronzed skin walks up to me and lifts me gently to my feet.

''I'm Uriah. Are you okay?'' he asks with genuine concern on his face. He is actually quite handsome. Stop thinking like this Bea! You will be punished for talking to this boy..

''Uh, sorry- Yeah I'm f-ff-fine'' I stutter. As soon as he lets go of me I try to walk away from him. I can't be seen with a boy. Suddenly my head feels faint and I fall again. Luckily Uriah is there again to catch me.

"You are NOT okay!..Also are you aware that your neck is bleeding?"…SHIT! Nobody can know about this..I gently release myself from his comforting grasp once again.

"Thanks for your help, but I gotta go." And with that I duck into the nearest bathroom to change my shirt before Factions History…

Somehow I can't get that Dauntless boy out of my mind. His bronzed skin. His dark brown eyes and especially the snake tattoo winding up his neck and behind hid ear.

Entruiging. Eye-catching.

Perfect…

After factions history all the sixteen year old students are directed into the cafeteria for the Aptitude tests.

I take a seat in the empty table in the corner of the cafeteria trying to avoid as much social contact as possible. Susan and Robert Black join me and we engage in friendly conversation until my name is called.

To get to the test room I have to pass the Dauntless tables. I spot Uriah and his eyes catch mine. I continue to look into his eyes an as I pass him he stops me.

''I have to say I've never seen a beautiful Abnegation girl before.'' He says with a confident smile. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and he chuckles.

''You obviously haven't seen all of us then'' I reply.

''I can't seem to remember if you told me your name earlier.'' He says.

I give him a cheeky smile ''You don't remember because I never told you. That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out''

As I walk away I can hear hollers from the table like ''ooohh Uriah'' or ''Fiesty Stiff. I like it''

I walk into a square room lined with mirrors on the walls. I turn away and look directly at the chair in the centre of the room.

''What's with you Abnegations and mirrors?'' the woman asks. I assume it's a rhetorical question so I ignore her and take a seat.

''My name is Tori and I will be your test administrator. In this test follow your first instinct when making choices. Drink this and the test will commence with 1 minute.'' She hands me a vile of a blue liquid and eyerything turns to darkness

3 Results. Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite.

This test was to tell me what I'm supposed to choose.

One phrase keeps repeating in my head ''Divergence is extremely dangerous. If you are discovered by the wrong people you will be killed''

I could go to Erudite to be with Caleb but I don't think I could face constant learning. I have to leave Abnegation. Even if I stay in Abnegation I will never be able to protect Emily. Leaving her is going to kill me…

I have always admired the Dauntless. I love their freedom and ability to express their true character. There has only ever been one transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. His name is Tobias Eaton. He was my neighbour and his parents are Marcus and Evelyn Eaton. He comes from a loving family but I guess everyone has their reasons for leaving.

This all runs through my mind and as I walk through the door of my house is what I'm going to tell Andrew for my result. It's either to tell him my result or he will beat it out of me. Hopefully he won't be home though.

My hope is soon destroyed because to my dismay Andrew is sitting at the kitchen table with a half empty vodka bottle in his hand. As soon as I walk into the kitchen I am pushed against the wall to have the scent of alcohol in my face. He asks for my test result.

''uhm, I-i-i thought we weren't meant to tell anyone our test result'' I stutter. Oh crap.

His silent glare tells me all I need to know. This is going to be a long night

''Wrong answer. Beatrice you know I don't like to repeat myself. Just so you know this is for your own good. I'm just going to make you learn not to disobey me in future. These punishments help you to become truly selfless.'' His voice is a whisper meaning that this is going to be a torturous night.

At this moment Andrew drags me up the stairs. This is different than usual, instead of asking me to remove my shirt for my regular beatings he pushes me against the walls and forces his lips to mine and pushes his tongue into my mouth. As much as it disgusts me I have learned that if I fight back he will make things worse for me. This is worse than my usual beatings.. He pulls me from the wall, removes my clothes roughly and forces himself on top of me on my bed. Things escalate quickly from there….

After what feels like hours and when Andrew is satisfied with what he has done he leaves. I lay on my bed sore and violated thinking of tomorrow, the day I get to escape this living hell.

The day I get to be free.

My alarm clock wakes me to a jolt the next morning. This is the last morning I will awake in this house. After my shower I dress in my grey leggings and tank top. I wear my unflattering, loose grey dress over that and I wear my grey worn out leather boots.

Before leaving my bedroom I place a blue figurine on my bedside locker. It was given to me by my mother before she died. This can be my last act of defiance before transferring from Abnegation.

Unfortunately I must walk to school alongside Andrew because each person choosing today must bring their family. He disgusts me even more than before if that is even possible. We don't even try to engage in any conversation. There's no point. Even though the Abnegation aren't meant to engage in physical contact, Emily grasps my hand and gives a re-assuring squeeze. I wonder if she noticed anything out of the ordinary last night.

As we approach the Hub I spot Uriah jumping from the train along with other Dauntless. Andrew comments on how reckless they are but I couldn't care less. As the Dauntless pass Uriah's eyes catch mine and he gives me a flirty grin along with a wink. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

It takes almost 20 minutes to reach the top floor of the Hub by stairs. The Dauntless are already but the Abnegation take longer. Apparently it's reckless to run.

The choosing ceremony commences with the introductory speeches from all faction leaders. This year the ceremony is being hosted by Abnegation so I get to see Andrew's face when I transfer. I already know my choice so all that's left to do is wait. I loose attention from the ceremony until my name is called. Unlike most Abnegation kids I walk to the stage confidently and grab the blade from Andrew. Before I can think any further about my decision my blood is sizzling on the burning coals that represent Dauntless. Emily gives a glance in my direction before I join the Dauntless. She looks proud more than anything. I swear that child is wise beyond her years.

I am selfish. I am brave and now….

I AM DAUNTLESS!

 **AN: Hey there again! If you are reading this note then thank you for clicking on my story! It means a lot! If you want me to update quicker please review with ideas on what you think should happen! The more ideas that I have, the more i'll write and the more you'll enjoy the story since they are your ideas! I'll update soon ~Laura xo**


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to Dauntless!

Immediately after the ceremony ends Dauntless initiates are first to leave. The look on Andrew's face will be enough to get me through Dauntless initiation. I just hope Emily won't get the blunt of his fury…. The Dauntless sprint down the stairs and towards the train tracks. In the distance I spot a bronzed boy with a very memorable snake tattoo winding up his neck. Although my lungs are burning I speed up and join him lining up to wait for the oncoming train.

''Hey stranger'' I say as I poke his side. He seems startled and I begin to laugh.

''I thought you Dauntless are meant to be fearless. Not scared by a simple poke''. Now it's his turn to laugh. He turns to me and takes my hand.

''It's not everyday you get poked by a gorgeous Abnegation girl with no name.'' The blood rushes to my cheeks, YET AGAIN. ''And in case your curious as to why I'm holding your hand there are two reasons, 1 the train is approaching and I want to help you get on and 2 your absolutely gorgeous so I couldn't pass up the chance to hold your hand.''

Just as he had said the train arrives speeding past us and he orders me to sprint beside him. I do as I'm told and he pushes the button to open the door. What he does next catches me by surprise. He puts his arm around my waist and lifts me inside the train while pulling himself in with his other hand. I put my hand on his stomach. His abs though... As if sculpted by the gods. I would enjoy this moment but as he lifted me into the train his arm wrapped tightly around my unhealed wounds and I wince. Thankfully he didn't notice.

''So by any chance would you tell me your name so I can stop calling you either Stiff, no name or gorgeous.''

His confidence makes me smile. Even though I only met him yesterday he seems like such a happy person which somehow rubs off on me. Beatrice sounds too Abnegation. No, I think…..Tris. Tris from Dauntless. Sounds more appropriate. More me.

''I think I'm getting used to being called gorgeous though. But my name's Tris.''

''Tris.. I like it. A pretty name for a pretty face.'' God he's so cheesy. And still blushing!

I sit on the floor of the train beside a Candor girl as Uriah catches us with the Dauntless born. The girl has bronzed skin and dark hair. She isn't as dark as Uriah but similar. She is a head taller than my and more built than I am (which isn't exactly hard). Her name is Christina. She has informed me of the names of the other transfers. There is Drew, Peter, Molly, Al, Edward and Myra along with Christina from Candor. There is one Erudite called Will and there is one transfer from Amity.

After about half an hour a woman from Dauntless informs us to get ready to jump. Onto a rooftop seven stories up from the ground! Are they trying to kill us. As soon as we are lined up with the roof Christina jumps and successfully lands without injury. Uriah senses my panic and he comes towards me.

''Use the momentum at the bend to fuel your jump. I'll do it with you. Be brave Tris. On three. One! Two! THREE!''

At that we jump. Uriah never lets go of my hand and we both land on our feet. We are addressed by a young man who only looks about 18 years old. He has many piercings on his face and ears along with tattoos on his arms. Apparently he's a Dauntless leader. His name is Eric and he is asking us to jump from the roof of another building.

''Want to be a first jumper?'' I whisper to Uriah. He grabs my hand and we reach the edge of the roof. I remove my jacket and dress, leaving me in just leggings and a tank top.

A Candor boy whistles. ''oooh , a Stiff showing some skin''

I ignore him and grab Uriah's hand. Without thinking we both jump into the hole in the roof and we land in a neck at the bottom. Uriah lets out a girly squeal and I laugh. We are greeted by a man at the bottom with bright blue eyes that somehow seem familiar.

The man with blue eyes glares at us. ''Name?'' he demands.

''Tris''

''Uriah''

''A Stiff, first jumper, Unheard of'' A woman called Lauren says. ''Make the announcement Four.''

''First jumpers, Uriah and Tris.''

We are greeted by a bunch of Dauntless pumping fists and screaming our names. We are also greeted by a guy with the same complexion and facial features as Uriah. He headlocks Uriah and starts rubbing his knuckles into his head. ''So Uri, I'm guessing this is test day girl.'' Uriah blushes crimson which makes me laugh

Who is the man taunting Uriah? Also 'test day girl'? What? Uriah senses my confusion and he introduces me to his older brother Zeke. They look almost identical only that Zeke is slightly taller than him.

The blue eyed man, introduced himself as Four and he is the instructor for transfer initiates. I join Christina, the Candor girl because the transfers and Dauntless-born had to split up. Four shows us around the compound and finally dismisses us for the rest of the day in the Cafeteria.

The evening ends with a note from Uriah telling me to try the Dauntless Cake. Apparently he is obsessed with it. By the look of his body it doesn't look like he eats much cake. But he was right. That is the Best Cake in the World!

 **AN: Hey there again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been busy with stuff xD**

 **Please review with feedback and ideas! The more you review, the quicker and better I will write! Maybe Follow and Favourite!**

 **TYSM ~ Laura xo**


	4. Chapter 4- Stage 1

The next three days of training go by quickly. On the first day it was target practice with guns. It felt empowering to hold a gun. It made me feel safe knowing I could protect myself. I guess a gun may have been useful back in Abnegation to protect myself against Andrew. I was okay at shooting. My main problem was being unprepared for the backlash of the gunshot, although I did get better since Four corrected my posture and the position I held the gun in. I manage to hit the centre of the target twice..

I preferred the second day of training which involved knives. I had set up a target out of ply-wood in an alley close to the Factionless sector so when Andrew was on Faction Visits I used to practice throwing knives. Somehow he never noticed that there were knives missing from the kitchen. By throwing knives I had trained myself to stand and throw correctly. Thankfully this gave me an advantage over the other initiates. I hit the target dead centre in the same spot eleven times. Also Four threw knives at me. I was afraid that Al would become factionless if he flinched so I took his place. Four nicked my ear with the third knife. Apparently he was 'protecting me'.

Today is the third part of stage one. Fighting, hand-to-hand combat. This is definitely my weak point. I have no muscle and I'm basically skin and bone. At least we have a day break between each day of fights.

There's only 30 minutes left until we need to be in the training room so I dress quickly and run to the cafeteria to grab a muffin. As soon as I have sat down at an empty table Uriah suddenly arrives and joins me with his Dauntless Cake. When does this guy not eat cake?

''So how's training? I hear you have a Candor asshat in your class.'' Uriah says with a mouthful of cake.

''Asshat. Really Uriah? I loved knives, not so much guns. I'm ranked pretty bad though. I think I'm sixth and fighting for three days won't improve my ranking. Enough about me, how are you ranked?''

He mutters something under his breath that I can't hear..?

''What?'' I question.

''I'm...First''

 _'_ _That's amazing. Of course he would be first. Look at him, he's a natural Dauntless. He has the ideal physique for stage one of training. He is well build (his abs look like they've been sculpted by Gods), he isn't too big that he is slow so he has speed. His arms are well toned so they would be ideal for shooting and knives. God, he's hot'._ I think to myelf

''You really think?'' he say confidently. I stare at him blankly. What?

''About me being a natural dauntless. I especially like the abs being constructed by gods and the being hot thing.''

 _'_ _Oh my god. I really said that out loud'_

''Yes you really did.'' He replies.

''I really need to stop thinking out loud. Although that doesn't mean what I said isn't true''

He blushes

''I'm starting to like these compliments''

I glance at my watch. Crap. It's 7.55.

''Gotta run. Training in 5. Catch you later.'' I start to run .

''Not if I catch you first'' he shouts across the cafeteria.

I reach the training room just in time at 8 sharp. There are punching bags hung at one side of the room and there is a fighting ring at the other end. Four starts to talk to us.

''Fighting is the last part of Stage One of initiation. It is also the most important. Hand-to-hand combat prepares you physically and trains you to defend yourself during attack. Since Dauntless are the protectors of the city you must be prepared to defend yourself or others. The Dauntless manifesto states that _there is bravery, that drives one person to stand up for another._ To be Dauntless that is what you have to be prepared for. If that is too much to ask, I suggest you leave now.''

Nobody makes a sound or moves.

''Fine'' he says ''I take it that you're ready to start. Find yourself a punching bag and try to do what I do.''

Then we begin. Four begins to demonstrate simple punches and then he showed us awkward looking kicks. I copied everything he showed us but the punch bag never moves and my knuckles are now bleeding.

Four walks around assessing everybody and eventually I feel a presence behind me. He analyses my every move before he speaks up.

''You don't have much muscle, do you?'' he says

''State the obvious why don't you...'' I reply

Unexpectedly he puts one hand roughly across my stomach and the other hand on the small of my back. I flinch. My wounds hadn't held fully yet so they still hurt at any contact with them.

''Always keep tension here'' he says indicating to my stomach. ''And use your knees and elbows. Since you won't win by brute force you need to be fast, get a couple of hits in before your opponent knows what's going on''

With that he walks away.

Moments later Eric walks into the room to begin fights. He has those deep black pits of eyes that remind me of Andrew. It's frightening how two people from separate lifestyles can be so alike. Before I realise what's going on my name is called to fight Molly, a strong girl from Candor and the fight begins. Molly is big which makes her slow. I circle her quickly and I punch at her face resulting in a sickening crunch and a steady flow of blood from her nose. I attempt to kick her side but she grabs my ankle and pushes me to the floor. Before I can recover from the hit she is straddling me and punching me continuously in the face. The room starts to spin and I eventually fade into darkness.

 **AN: Yes I know! Two updates in one day! I thought I'd be nice since I don't know when I'll be able to update next!**

 **Anyway please Review with ideas for the plot! I don't know where this story is going yet so I'm open to ideas! Just a reminder, I want this to be a UriahTris story (as you may have already noticed) so please refrain from suggesting a future for FourTris!**

 **TYSM ~ Laura xo**


End file.
